


Marking Territory

by Leticheecopae



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Anal Fingering, Awkward Sexual Situations, Consensual, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Experimentation, The fingering is just a brief mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leticheecopae/pseuds/Leticheecopae
Summary: During some rare alone time in the dorms, Odd gets caught by William's clone. The clone isn't bothered by this at all, though. In fact, he's very interested in what Odd is doing, and Odd finds he can't turn him away.





	Marking Territory

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing anything for this fandom. This is two teens exploring sexuality in a safe and consensual environment as just another reminder to the tags. 
> 
> Used this as a writer's block breaker. Hope you enjoy!

Sharing a room means having precious little time to one's self, a fact Odd hadn't taken into account when he had started school. Not that he minded, at least not at first, but then, of course, he hadn't taken hormones into account.

"So you're going to be out for a while?" Odd watched as Ulrich pulled on his jacket.

"Yeah, Yumi wants to look into getting Aelita a present. She's been acting down."

"You sure you don't just want to spend time alooooone with her?" Odd wiggled his eyebrows, grinning wide at his roommate; mentally fist-pumping at the idea of having the room to himself for a couple of hours. Plenty of time for some much-needed self-care.

"Shut up." 

Odd could see the way Ulrich's cheeks went pink, making Odd grin even more.

"That's why you're letting her drag you shopping, isn't it? Maybe you can sneak into a changing room and—" The pillow hit him square in the face.

"You're sick in the head."

"Hey, I'm just more in tune with my animal instincts and needs. I _was_ part dog for a while.”

"Whatever. Just don't go marking your territory." Ulrich patted his pockets, checking for his wallet and keys before giving a small wave and walking out the door. The second that it shut, Odd sprung upward and turned the lock. He was not about to get caught with his pants down...again. 

"I never thought he'd leave," Odd murmured to himself as he started digging in one of his drawers. The lube had been an easy swipe from the drugstore, seeing as most places wouldn't sell it to a teen, but Odd had set his eyes on it and brought it home in his pocket, having placed the bottle in just the right way to make it look like a phone outline. He'd also bought a few packages of junk food, and left seemingly in a rush without his change. It didn't cover the entire bottle, but it was the little things that mattered.

The knock on the door almost sent the bottle flying as he juggled it back under his control, quickly shoving it into his pocket.

"Who is it!?" he called, adjusting his jeans to hide the fact that just holding the little bottle had excited him.

"It's Aelita. Can I borrow Kiwi for a while?" Odd glanced at Ulrich's bed. Kiwi was snoozing at the foot of it, though his ears perked at hearing his name.

"Huh? Why?" Odd opened the door to find his friend standing with a smile, though it wasn't quite reaching her eyes. 

"Just a bit of a down day, and walking him is always nice. Plus I was reading up on how petting animals can help boost your mood."

"Yeah, of course, you can." Odd stepped back to let her in before going to his knees next to his bed. "Gets him out of my hair for a while, and I'm sure he'd enjoy a walk. Wouldn't ya, bud?" 

Kiwi hopped up in response and bounded off the bed to Aelita, pawing at her leg. Odd watched as a touch of happiness reached her eyes.

"Feel free to keep him as long as you like today," he told her as he grabbed up the leash from the box under his bed. "Just keep him out of sight from Jim." The hook of the leash clicked into place on Kiwi's collar.

"Of course," Aelita replied as she took the leash offered to her. "I wouldn't want to get you two in trouble."

Odd got up with a grin, though it drooped slightly as he looked at her.

"You sure everything's okay? Anything I can do?" He would happily put aside his hormonal needs for a day if it meant getting her smile to reach her eyes.

"Just been feeling a little down, no real reason for it. Think all this stuff with X.A.N.A. and William is getting to me is all."

Odd nodded with a sympathetic smile. 

"Yeah, I getcha." Having William go dark-side hadn't been the easiest thing in the world, especially after Odd had realized just how nice he looked; how funny he could be when he backtalked.

"I'll text you before I bring him back, alright?"

"Yeah, sounds good. See ya, Aelita."

"Bye, Odd. Come on, Kiwi. Do you want to go to the park?"

Kiwi gave an emphatic bark that, yes, he indeed wanted that. Odd closed the door on the sound of Aelita's laughter.

"Well, least I won't have to worry about him trying to lick my ass again." Odd chuckled as he pulled off his shirt and undid his pants. Before crawling onto his bed, he turned on his computer, blasting out some music to cover up his voice. 

It felt good to be able to lay bare on his bed without a worry of Ulrich walking in on him, or anyone else for that matter. Ulrich had Yumi occupied, Aelita had Kiwi, and Jeremy was either locked up working on a plan to get William back or would get roped into going on the walk as well.

"Hope he figures something out soon," Odd murmured to himself as he popped the cap on the lube and poured some out. It pooled in his palm, cool and clear, glinting in the sunlight from the windows as he let it settle and warm up. Not that he had the patience to wait long.

It still sent a slight shock of cold up Odd's cock as he wrapped his hand around his dick. Getting off in a shower was nice and all, but there was something about lube that he loved. He liked the way it clung to him and made the glide of his fist even more enjoyable. Odd let out a little groan before biting down on his lip. While he doubted anyone could hear him over his music, he wasn't about to chance it. 

His breathing came out of his nose in short, quick pants as he stroked himself, sliding the foreskin up, over the head then back down the shaft as he explored his cock for probably the millionth time. By the time he switched to his left hand, he was already dribbling pre-cum. 

_" Best way to make it feel like someone else's," _ he had jokingly told Ulrich when the subject had come up; though it was only partially true. Using his left hand didn't make it feel like someone else, but it did make it easier to fantasize about it being someone else. When Odd started stroking, he began picturing someone faceless; an androgynous shape that fisted Odd and made him writhe on the bed. He managed to get more lube into his free hand, messy as it was, before pulling his legs back and sliding the fingers over his hole and balls. 

"Shit," he breathed as he felt his fingers rub over his ass, making the puckered flesh twist as he jerked himself. In his mind, they were just a little longer, more calloused from swinging a thick, heavy weapon, and subconsciously, he moved his hand in a harsher rhythm.

The androgynous form in his mind fell away, and behind his eyes, it was William leaning over him.

'You really are sick in the head,' his imagination provided as William smirked down at him. Odd shuddered, a single finger gently slipping into himself as he panted on his bed. 'Doubt you'd even care if I was still possessed by X.A.N.A., you'd let me right into this tight hole of yours if I asked.' 

"William," Odd choked out as he arched, his finger sliding in deeper. Laying like this, he couldn't do more than tease the first inch or so of his hole, but the stimulation mixed with the hand on his cock was wonderful. If only he had longer fingers that could—

"What, Odd?"

Odd froze, left hand wrapped around the head of his dick while the other was pressed against his hole. His eyes zipped to the door of his room. William, or at least his clone, stood just inside the threshold with his head cocked to the side, watching him with mild interest. 

Odd's brain buffered for a moment as he realized what was happening. Shit, shit! He'd forgotten to lock it after Aelita had taken Kiwi!

"What are you doing?" Odd hissed as he jumped up and jerked William inside, slamming the door shut behind him. 

"I heard you say my name," the clone replied, eyes still looking at him with mild curiosity. So far, it had been the only other expression Odd had seen on his face beside his usual blank smile that Jeremy had programmed. 

"How the hell did you hear me? I have music on!" Odd's eyes darted over his room. Clothes, he needed clothes.

Willam shrugged, his eyes never leaving Odd as he finally located his boxers. He bent to grab them only to yelp in surprise as his ass was cupped in heat. Tripping out of the clothing, Odd fell onto his bed before whipping around, face ablaze as William looked at him.

"What are you doing!" Odd squeaked.

"You're butt's shiny."

_" This is not happening," _ Odd told himself as he felt his entire body blare with heat. His blush crept down his throat and over his chest, and while his cock had started to lag, having William stare at him with such intensity had it springing right back up. The clone's eyes dropped to it a moment later before he went to his knees in front of Odd.

"Why is this shiny too?" he asked as he lifted a hand and poked at the head. Odd watched in stupified disbelief as the pad of Willam's finger pulled away, the tip connected to Odd's dick with a thin line of pre-cum and lube.

"I-I—"

"Does the shiny stuff make you feel good?" Willam asked as he shuffled closer. "Is that why you were making those noises?"

Odd was not ready for William's hand to wrap around his dick, nor was he prepared for it to move up and then down in two rough, quick strokes. It was a mix of pleasurable and painful, because what the fuck kind of person jacked off with the same grip as trying to scrub grime off a glass?

"Not like that," he hissed as he grabbed Willam's wrist, holding the clone's fist still as Odd took a few breaths. 

"Then, how?"

"What?" Odd looked at him through one eye, the other still clenched in discomfort. 

"How do I do it then?"

"Well first, don't act like you're trying to rip it off," Odd snapped before he could process the question. The hand on his cock immediately let up on the pressure, and he found that he could breathe almost regularly again. 

"Better?"

"Y-yeah, that's...wait, what the hell are we doing. You shouldn’t even be _in here_.”

"But you called for me. You guys always say to come when you call."

_" I'd like to make you cum," _ Odd's brain provided before he could stop it. He shoved that bit away. 

"I wasn't calling for you, I was…" he trailed off as his stomach flipped uncomfortably. 

"Calling for the other me?" The clone asked it so matter-of-factly that Odd felt his heart twist a little. Sure the guy wasn't really, well, a real guy, but he still had some semblance of a being. Or, at least that's what Jeremy said. A learning program with hints at William's personality and a whole lot of empty storage space for a brain.

"Yeah," Odd sighed as he fell back on the bed. "Yeah, I was." He threw a hand over his eyes, waiting for the clone to let go of his dick. It didn't.

"Do you want him to do this to you?" William asked as he slid his loosened fist up and then down Odd's shaft. Odd could feel the replicated callouses skate up the flesh before catching and pulling down his foreskin, making his cock grow hard in Willam's fist. With a gasp, Odd rocked up into William's grip.

"Yes," he groaned before he could think.

"Okay. Then I'll do it." Again, the same tone, as if he were telling Odd he'd be fine trading his dessert for Odd's vegetables at lunch. The hand kept moving the same way, with the same pressure, without an ounce of variation.

"Wait, wait," Odd said as he sat up, stilling the hand again. How was this happening? "Are you absolutely sure you want to do that?" he asked. He'd meant to tell him 'No, you should go back to your room', but apparently the 'head' in Willam's hand was the one talking.

"Yeah. It looks like you're having fun."

Odd swallowed. Shit, what was he supposed to do!?

"Do...do you have any idea what I'm doing?"

Willam shrugged.

"Of course Jeremy wouldn't have downloaded to sex talk into your brain," he groaned, though it turned into a moan as William moved his hand again.

"This is a part of sex? I thought that only happened between a guy and a girl." He kept moving, not seeming to notice Odd's hand on his.

"N-not always," Odd replied. "And you kn-know about sex?"

"I know what it is," he confirmed, hand still moving.

"What about m-masturbation?"

The hand paused. 

"Is that what this is?"

Okay, now Odd couldn't send him away. This poor schmuck was walking around the world, not knowing about jerking his dick or how good it could feel. Odd _ couldn't _ let him keep living like that; if he could even be considered living. Fuck it; he was going to teach the clone just how great getting off could be and see if he couldn't fill up some of that blank space in his skull.

"No, what you're doing is giving me a handjob. What _I_ was doing was masturbation,” Odd clarified. 

"Oh. So if I were doing this to myself, it would be—"

"Masturbation."

"And this is a handjob." He stroked his hand up and down. Odd hissed in pleasure as William squeezed slightly.

"Yep, you got it." Odd closed his eyes as he felt William's hand move up and down, pulsing now and again to make him groan and sigh. Odd jumped as a finger slithered under his backside, fingering at the thin sheen of lube still over his hole.

"Do you like to masturbate here too?" William asked as he poked none-too-gently.

"Yes," Odd said as he grabbed the hand. "But you need lube for that, and you don't have any on your finger, so stop that before you tear something."

William immediately stopped.

"Can I have lube?"

Odd shivers at the idea of having William's —well his clone's— fingers inside him. It made his insides clench and cock twitch before he shook his head to get ahold of his own brain.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea. Gotta master the handjob first."

"Aren't I doing it right?" William looked down at his hand, studying it.

"Well, yes, but there's more to it than just moving your hand up and down."

"Like what?"

"Like…" Odd paused as he thought for a moment. "You know what, take your pants off. I'll show you by giving _you_ a handjob, and then you do it back to me. Make sense?" 

William nodded as he let go and stood. He undid his belt and pushed his pants down, standing at the edge of the bed with his cock hanging heavy and half-hard between his legs. 

"Looks like you were having fun jerking me off," Odd said as he reached out to touch Willam. Jeremy had said that every part of the clone was, at least physically, an exact copy. Seeing the clone's dick, Odd really, really hoped that was true. Even half-hard, it was still already pretty big. 

Willam gave a startled gasp as Odd wrapped his fist around his cock and began to stroke, the remnants of lube causing more friction than glide due to the sticky texture from drying. Watching William's eyes go saucer wide made Odd's cock twitch, and he moved forward, going from sitting on the bed to his knees at the edge of the mattress. William panted heavily as his eyes watched Odd with rapt attention. Watching William's cock swell made Odd's body flush in a mixture of arousal and embarrassment. This had been something he had thought about during early mornings, staring at the ceiling and tugging on his dick as silently as possible as Ulrich muttered in his sleep; a daydream during class that left him carrying his books at awkward angles to hide how hard he was.

"What do you think? Feels good, right?"

"Yeah. It does." 

Odd bit his lip upon hearing William's voice. It had become breathier, deeper, and he couldn't deny that he liked hearing it like that. His eyes darted up to William's face, only to find the clone now watching his face. While his eyes were mostly blank, Odd could see embers burning behind them; an emulation of what William looked like when he wanted something. Odd swallowed dryly, not able to pry his gaze from William's face.

The clone took a step forward, bringing himself closer to the bed. Odd didn't shift back, just let him move in and angled his arm so he could keep pumping. 

They kept staring at one another for a few seconds more before Willam leaned down. For a moment, it was sexy as hell to watch him lean in; then his lips puckered comically, and Odd had to pause as he laughed.

William's eyes furrowed in confusion as he asked through puckered lips, "What?"

"What are you doing?" Odd asked, voice gleeful as he beamed up at the clone.

"Kissing. I thought that was a part of sex."

"Yeah, it can be but—"

"Then, I want to kiss you."

Odd's cheeks attempted to go molten as he looked up at William, his body thrumming with heat at the thought. Oh, he'd wanted to kiss William alright; actually, they probably should have started with that. 

"Okay," he said as he stood on his knees, putting himself at the same height as William. "But let me start it, okay?"

William nodded before he puckered his mouth again.

"And stop doing that."

"But I thought—"

"Just follow what I do," Odd cut in as he cupped Willam's cheek in his left hand. The one that had been on his cock went to cup William's right hip.

"Okay." 

Odd gave him a smile that he sure hoped looked more confident than he felt. 

_"You've kissed plenty of people. This will be a cakewalk," _ he thought to himself before he leaned in. Willam didn't move, leaving Odd to tilt his head and push his mouth to William's. The clone's mouth didn't move at the pressure, William staying still. It was disconcerting, to say the least, but Odd had just told him to follow his lead, and he hadn't given him much to follow yet.

Shuffling a little closer, with his knees just barely hanging off the edge of the bed, Odd continued to kiss him with little pecks that slotted against William's mouth. His lips were mildly chapped, catching slightly on Odd's as Odd dragged his mouth over William's. After a handfull of kisses, William started to kiss back. The attempts were sloppy at first, not quite matching up to Odd's, but when he finally slotted his lips with Odd's, it was like he synched up to him. His mouth moved with Odd's, following it as his hands found their way to Odd's waist and face; mirroring what Odd was doing. William's thumbs rubbed over his hip bone, similarly to how Odd's thumb moved over William's. The hand on his face, however, slid up so that the tips of William's fingers were brushing against Odd's temple, playing with the hair there. 

Odd pulled back so he could rest his forehead on William's shoulder, arms going loosely around William's waist. The clone's hand moved to the back of his neck, his thumb stroking at the hair of his nape. 

"Damn," Odd said with a little chuckle. "You're not half bad." He was surprised as lips pushed against his temple, the hand on his head gently pulling his head to the side as William kissed down his cheek and to his throat.

"W-William?"

"Is this alright?" the clone asked, pausing just below his jaw.

"Y-yeah. Where did you learn this?"

"T.V.," William replied before he kept moving. 

Odd gave a breathy chuckle in response as he closed his eyes. William's mouth worked down his neck, and while the kisses were nice, but there wasn't much to them.

"You can use your tongue and teeth too," Odd murmured as he moved in closer and tilted his head.

"I can?"

"Yep, like this." Odd pushed his mouth to William's bare collarbone and laved his tongue over the skin. William tasted mildly salty, but mostly he just tasted like skin and, well, William. Odd nipped at licked at the flesh, making William pant into Odd's neck. Where the clavicle met shoulder, Odd bit harder, not enough to break the skin, but enough to make William yelp. It quickly became a groan as Odd sucked and licked at the flesh.

"And that is called a hickey." Odd's voice was somewhat quiet as he pulled back to look at the mark he had left. He'd seen William with bruises before —both on the real William after a fight and the clone after running into something— but it was something else to see the oblong mark left behind by his own teeth and lips. 

"Hickey," William repeated. "I'm going to give you one."

"Huh?"

Odd barely got the sound out before William's mouth latched onto his neck. 

"Wait!" Odd's voice was a strangled wisp of a sound as William went to work, nibbling and sucking into the skin much like Odd had done to him. There was more heat to it, though; a harder press of his tongue against it before he kept moving. The first hickey became two, then three, and Odd was left clinging to William as he panted.

"Wi-Will," he managed as William pulled away from the third hickey and licked a long, warm line over the three circles of heat. 

"That's fun," the cloned murmured into his ear, his voice taking on the darker tone from before. Odd gave a little whimper as the hand on his head disappeared. It came back quickly, wrapped around both his and William's cocks. It wasn't comfortable at first, Odd not quite in the right position, but it only took him a second to shift into William's grip and slide against the other's dick.

"Oh whoa," he groaned, forehead thunking down onto the clone's shoulder.

"Is this still a handjob?" William asked as his hand moved over them, squeezing them together under his longer fingers and broader palm.

"I-I'm not sure," Odd panted. "I think so?"

William made a little sound of acceptance before the hand on Odd's hip disappeared. 

Odd was forced to wrap his arms around William's chest when he leaned to the side, making Odd go a little off-balance.

"What are you—" He heard the top of the lube cap pop open.

"You like this stuff, right?" William pulled away just enough to see between their chests. Odd didn't get a chance to look down before William poured the cold lube onto the heads of their cocks. He bit off a cry as he jolted in William's hand as the dichotomy of the cold lube and hot skin a foreign and delicious sensation. 

William's palm moved over the tips of their cocks as he moved the lube around, making them both groan and pant. Odd's brain was a whirlwind as he felt his orgasm rocketing toward him. It was so much sensation at once, and his hormones were singing that he should fall into it.

"W-Will," he whimpered as the hand around them began to pump somewhat feverishly. "I-I'm close."

"Yeah," William grunted. "I know. You're very warm."

Odd's brain stuttered for a moment before he laughed lightly.

"Not like that," he gasped. "I mean, I'm going to cum."

"H-huh?" William asked, his hand starting to fall out of rhythm.

"Do you f-feel like you're going to explode?"

"I…" William paused, though his hand still twitched. "Doing this will make us explode?" The words came out as a panicked whisper.

Odd looked up in surprise to find a look of worry cresting William's features. Odd couldn't help but laugh.

“No, dumb-dumb, we’ll _cum_.” 

"Which is a good thing?"

"Well, yeah, that's the whole point." Odd dropped his hand to put his fingers around William's. "Doesn't it feel like you're full of pressure?" he asked as he got William to start stroking again. 

"Uh-huh," William replied. His eyes fluttered, and Odd grinned as he kept watching his face. 

"What we're doing is going to make that go away in the best way possible." Odd moved his hand down to William's balls, gently moving them with his fingers. William shuddered; his hand stuttering before quickening again. Odd's breathing fell back into the off-beat, panting gasps from before as he went between helping William jerk them off and playing with William's balls. He'd always enjoyed doing that to himself, and he was not disappointed in seeing William enjoying it as well.

"Close," Odd grunted as he looked up at William. The clone was going between closing his eyes and looking at Odd through the fluttering lids. 

"Close," he echoed.

Odd didn't look away from him as they moved their hands together in fumbled, frantic rhythms until William gave surprised grunt followed by his mouth dropping open and his eyes slamming shut. Odd watched his body quake, the hand on them growing suddenly tight. It took the breath out of Odd, who in that instant, felt his own orgasm take over. 

"Wiiiiiill," he groaned as he fell forward into the other's body, stroking them both as heat splurting between their bellies. William's free arm wrapped tight around Odd's shoulders, holding him in place as they both rocked against one another, their hands becoming as sticky as their bellies. Odd barely registered it, too caught up in feeling warm and fuzzy.

He yelped surprise as he was pulled to the side and down, William falling to the bed with his arm still around Odd's shoulders. It was somewhat uncomfortable, Odd's arm trapped underneath himself and his legs bent at odd angles, but a little wriggling fixed that. It also got both him and William to groan as their softening cocks brushed together.

"How you doing, big guy?" Odd asked as he shifted his chest a little closer, though doing his best not to recreate any more stimulation to his over-sensitive lower body.

"Am I supposed to feel this good?" William asked in response, peaking out at Odd through a half-opened eyelid. 

"Yeah, pretty awesome, huh?" 

William hummed in agreement before wrapping both arms around Odd. Odd grunted in surprise as he was pulled in tight to William's chest, William's face buried into Odd's hair. 

"I want to do that again with you," he said softly, his breathing evening out. 

Odd's heart leaped into his throat as he stared at William.

"Really?" he asked as he felt William's heartbeat thudding against his chest, racing almost in time with his own.

"Yeah," William replied. "I liked doing that with you."

Odd gave a little chuckle. "You could always try it with someone else, too. I—" He was cut off as William tugged him in even tighter. "What's wrong?" Odd slid his non-cum covered hand over William's side.

"I just want to do it with you," William replied. "Is...is that okay?"

Odd's chest tightened, his stomach did a little flip, and he buried his face into William's chest.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "I'd like that."

The clone hummed, his arms relaxing some, though they didn't let go. Odd let them stay that for a little while, at least until he could feel the cum on his belly start to itch and his fingers stick together. 

"We should really go shower." He slowly pulled away from William, who let him go. 

"But I'm tired." William punctuated the response with a yawn.

"Shower first, then nap."

"Can I sleep here?" 

Odd paused at the question.

"I mean, if you want to." 

"Okay." William stood suddenly, almost causing Odd to fall off the bed. "Let's go shower." William reached for the door.

"Yeah, let me grab some towels. You can use my stuff." He stood on shaking legs and headed for his closet. One the way, his eye caught a look of himself in the mirror. He looked ridiculous; hair a mess, belly covered in smears of cum, and three blaring bruises on his throat. 

"Shit," he muttered as he stared at them, turning his head to get a better look. "Gonna have to steal some of Sissy's make-up."

"Why?" William asked as he moved up next to him. Odd could see the mark he left on him, just as vibrant as the ones on him. 

"Because of these, Dracula." Odd pointed at his neck. 

"But I like those." William then looked up into the mirror. "I like mine." 

Odd stared at their reflection as William traced his hickey and smiled a smile Odd had never seen on the clone's face before. 

Odd grinned at himself in the mirror. "Want me to give you another one in the shower?"

William nodded.

_" Just don't go marking your territory." _ Ulrich had said. Odd wondered how he'd react when he saw William marked him right back.

**Author's Note:**

> The episode where Odd became a dog was hilarious to me so I had to reference it in here.


End file.
